diratiafandomcom-20200222-history
Tengu
Tengus are a independent species where most of the individuals are stong by themselves. Tengus also wary of other species, and do not usually let other species mix with them. Most Tengus are also very patient and prefer waiting for the right opportunity rather than rush things. Life Cycle Hatchling 1 to 3 years When they hatch, Tengus are covered in a light fur rather than feathers. It takes about 1 year for them to be covered in feathers, During this year they learn how to walk, but not fly. They are no more considered a hatchling from the moment they lift off the ground. Young 4 to 9 years During their young years, Tengus learn everything they need to know in order to become independent and finally leave the nest. Some do this through mentoring following many specialists and learning their crafts, others go to school or get taught by their parents. Adulthood 10 to 54 years Tengus are considered adults as soon as they start living without their parents. Most of them have a varied life with many different experiences. Very few of them find a stable job and keep at it for most of their adullthood. Feathers 55+ years Past a certain age Tengus are considered frail and not as lively as their young self. This drives most of them to work harder to stay in shape and keep their independence. Anything to avoid having someone take care of them. Habitat and Population Tengus form societies in hard to reach places, using their wings to get there and avoiding to build roads. The bigger cities and towns the Tengu built have a few paths to get to them and an easy to access part to the city witch is used to interact with other species. Diet Tengus are either, carnivore or granivore depending on witch subspecies they belong to. Tengus also avoid alcoholic beverages since flying drunk is a really bad idea, so they often opt for light fruit juices. Carnivores Depending on the type of meat the subspecies of Tengu like to eat they will vary between hunting and domestication. But most of them prefer hunting, to get the fresh meat. Granivores Most Tengu granivores get their food from grain farms that are situated down from their cities. Culture and Society Tengus often have a large array of varied skills in many domains, making the large majority of their population very versatile, but lacking in specialists. This makes the few specialist among them very sought after. Tengus though independent create very deep and meaningful emotional bonds. The Tengus vary between monogamous and polygamous relationship depending on personal preferences, and there are no social stigmas around neither preferences. But Tengus can stay apart for a very long time and still have the same feelings towards their partners. Tengus are extremely respectful towards the dead and always have long and complex funeral rites. They then mourn the dead for a long period of time, even though most of them see death as a good thing. The most common funeral rites, though these vary depending on the Tengu's faith, are: "The Falling Sun", where the deceased is brought high up in the sky and set ablaze. Or a burial high in the mountains after having a few feathers plucked and given to the relatives. Sub-Species Accipin The Accipin are a group of Tengus that have specialized features for hunting. They have a strong hooked beak and very sharp claws. (Eagles and Vultures) Corvus Falconi Passerian Psittac Strigin Gurps Template Category:Aves Category:Species Category:Sapient